Rare Treat
by SaltyJak
Summary: One day, Timmy would surely learn that he simply couldn't outsmart his babysitter, especially when it came to delicious peanut butter and chocolate candy bars. Alas, today would not be that day. Oneshot.


The teen heard a loud clattering noise from the kitchen, making him jump in shock from his spot on the couch, his hand settling on his chest to calm his now racing heart. "You okay in there?"

"No! It's terrible!" A distinctly feminine voice called back, laced with melodrama and a hint of anguish.

Timmy Turner, recognizing his babysitter's tone of voice, opted against moving from the couch to see what was ailing the girl, she'd more than likely tell him soon enough. "What's terrible?"

"The last Butterfinger's gone! I left it right on top of the ice cube tray, and it's gone! ...And now there are ice cubes all over the kitchen floor!" To the untrained ear(or someone who knew nothing of the red-head's temper), it sounded as though she was on the verge of tears over the loss of a candy bar, but Timmy knew different. The telltale anguish would soon be followed by- "And I _know_ you took it!" With lightning speed, Vicki appeared in front of the boy she affectionately referred to as 'The Twerp', her pink eyes having just enough light reflected into them from the TV to make them seemingly glow in the relative darkness of the living room.

In response to her accusation, Timmy did little more than raise a confident and curious eyebrow at the girl before him. "You _know_ , huh?" After a few seconds, he smirked at the girl, letting his eyes wander over her scantily clad form for just a little longer than was generally safe to. At the moment, she was only wearing her sleeping clothes: A faded green tank-top, and a pair of black, fleece short-shorts. Timmy narrowed his eyes at the girl. "What makes you so sure?"

"The fact that it's been just you and I here for about twelve hours, and my Butterfinger was there right after lunch. It's eight o' clock now, so sometime between noon and a few minutes ago, _my_ Butterfinger got eaten by _not_ me." Vicki crossed her arms and looked at the boy sitting on the couch sternly. "Might as well just fess up, I'll find out one way... Or another..." Her tone became a bit more sultry as she finished.

"Sorry, I really didn't take it." The brunet shrugged calmly and shook his head. "Maybe you ate it and forgot you did?"

"You _do_ realize I have ways of getting what I want outta you, don't ya, Twerp?" The red-head took a step forward, putting her navel about eye-level with Timmy, then leaned down to meet his bright blue eyes with her pretty pink ones. "Last chance...?"

Timmy's lips curled up into a sly smirk. "Maybe your ways of getting information are exactly what I'm counting on...?" He shifted from his cross-legged position to sit normally, legs bent at the knee over the edge of the couch.

"Heh... How confident we are tonight..." Vicki matched her Twerp's smirk as she leaned closer, placing her hands on either side of the brunet's head, letting them come to rest on the back of the couch. "Still..." She pulled herself closer, kneeling onto the same cushion as Timmy to straddle him. "I think I like you better when you're a bit more..." Settling her rear-end on his legs, Vicki looked down at the brunet as she slid her hands onto his forearms, then up along his biceps, over his shoulders, past his neck, and stopped at cupping both cheeks, before gently forcing his head up to meet her gaze again.

For a brief second, there was that familiar hint of... Not fear... More like... Uncertainty, in the brunet's eyes, and it was only enhanced by the barely perceptible gulping noise from his throat. "Timid. That's how I like my Twerp..."

"I-I'm not t-timid... Just... Just n-nervous..." A light dusting of pink came over Timmy's cheeks, making the teen glance away.

"Trust me, there ain't nothing anywhere near as interesting over there." Vicki grinned as the boy's eyes found their way back over to her, that little hint of uncertainty still there, telling her she was very much in control. Knowing that it'd be unfair(though certainly entertaining) for her to have all the fun, the red-head sank down a bit lower, pressing her belly against Timmy's, then bit her lip as her face hovered centimeters from his, close enough that she could feel each of his warm, shaky breaths on her lips. "You _really_ think I won't get the info outta you?"

Timmy, not quite ready to admit defeat, offered the girl a cheeky smile. "Y-You... Really think t-taking the last B-Butterfinger _isn't_ worth _this_?" As he finished, the teen boldly slid his left hand up Vicki's thigh, letting it come to rest on her hip, an action he mirrored with his right hand after waiting a few seconds to confirm he wasn't overstepping his bounds.

Vicki; honestly taken aback by how well Timmy had played her, let out a small, approving hum from her throat. "There may be hope for you to grow a spine yet, Timmy."

"'Timmy'? What happened to 'Twerp'?" He lightly grazed his fingertips over Vicki's hip, making a dusting of goosebumps break out across her somewhat pale skin.

"I find I can skip calling you a twerp when you're not being one." Having grown tired of waiting, yet still very much wanting to tease him, the red-head closed the distance between herself and the brunet, brushing her lips against his teasingly, then pulling back as soon as he tried to deepen the kiss. "Ah-ah..." Vicki placed her right index finger over Timmy's lips, stopping his advances. "You're clearly enjoying this, so what reason do I have to give you what you want?"

"Well... B-Because I know y-you _want_ to know if I r-really did take your Butterfinger. What better way than-"

"This is starting to sound like an elaborate ruse so you can get the chance to swap spit with your babysitter." The red-head cut him off in an accusatory tone.

Knowing he'd been found out, Timmy shrugged indifferently. "Vicki. A ruse to most people is normally fair game for you. Besides... Is it really so bad?"

"It's _very_ bad..." Vicki lifted her finger away from the teen's lips. "Could even be considered _naughty_..." She closed the distance again, pressing her lips against his and lingering for a bit longer, then pulled back as before, this time lightly sucking on his lower lip as she did, before releasing it. "You're absolutely _devious_ to trick your babysitter like this..." The red-head slid herself forward a bit more, rubbing herself up against Timmy and finding that he was _quite_ excited. "I mean using candy to take advantage of a defenseless girl like me...-Ah! Heehee!" Vicki cut herself off with a yelp as Timmy pushed her off of him and down onto the couch cushions, which was quickly followed by a giggle as she bounced slightly form the impact and the teen crawled on top of her. "Someone's feeling frisky tonight-Mmph?"

It was Timmy's turn to interrupt the red-head as he quickly leaned down and captured her lips with his own, savoring the softness and taste of them as his tongue glided over them, a silent request to deepen the kiss. To his surprise, Vicki obliged him and opened her mouth... Only to promptly turn the tables and roughly shove his tongue back into his mouth with her own, then pinned his to the bottom of his mouth as hers quickly dabbed at his tongue, and the rest of his mouth. After several seconds that went by a little too quickly for the teen's liking, Vicki abruptly ended the kiss and pulled away, though her fingers remained tangled up in Timmy's hair.

"Hmph. Guess you didn't take it after all." Her cheeks now a little bit pinker than they'd been a few minutes ago, Vicki frowned, more at herself for accusing Timmy than at the teen himself, who was currently struggling to catch his breath after their little 'game'. "You gonna live?"

"Y-yeah, just... Just gimme a sec..." He still hadn't quite become used to how intense these little games between them could get, and found himself out of breath on more than one occasion, while Vicki always seemed ready for a second round, though the creeping blush on her cheeks indicated that he'd definitely gotten the upper hand on her this time, if only for half a second.

"You look like you need to take five." She gently tugged her fingers out of his hair as she finished, making sure she did so carefully to avoid pulling on it.

"No, I-... I mean... We could... Keep going? ...If you want." Timmy added in quickly, his once fading blush now well on its way to returning.

"Mm... As much fun as that would be... I need to take a shower before bed, so how 'bout we just skip the foreplay?"

"Oh... Alright... I-" Timmy looked away in disappointment, but turned back to Vicki nearly instantly as her words registered in his head. "Wait. What? What do you mean 'skip the foreplay'? Do... Do you mean-"

"I _mean_..." Snaking her left hand between herself and the teen on top of her, the red-head found her target and slipped her middle and index fingers into the waistband of Timmy's boxers, giving it a light tug before releasing it and making the elastic snap against his skin. "How about it? You, me, soap, warm water, none of this _pesky_ clothing...?"

"Uh... M-mind if I just finish this s-show?" Timmy glanced over at the TV, his show probably only had around five minutes before it was over... Though he really wanted to just turn off the TV and leave a trail of fire up those stairs and into the bathroom.

Vicki responded by immediately falling into a fit of giggles at how childish Timmy could still be. "Oh God... You're still a kid up here-" She tapped her finger against the side of the teen's head. "Aren't you, Twerp?"

The brunet responded with a grumble as he pushed himself up and off of his babysitter, returning to his earlier position on the couch.

"Oh, don't give me that pouty face... Cute as it is." The red-head sat up and swung her legs off the couch, then stood up and walked past Timmy, making sure to slide her hand over his right shoulder, across his neck, and over his left shoulder. "Don't keep me waiting long, 'kay?"

With that, Vicki made her way over to the stairs, then ascended them to the second floor, the brunet's gaze never leaving her form until she was out of sight.

And once he was sure that she was indeed out of sight, Timmy let out an almost _pained_ moan and placed a pillow over his legs, covering the tent in his boxers. He was really beginning to think that his little ruse wasn't even remotely worth it.

He rolled his eyes as the show on the TV that he hadn't even been watching ended, then rose from the couch and strode into the kitchen, catching himself on the fridge door handle as he slipped in a puddle of what had once been ice cubes. Regaining his footing, Timmy yanked open the freezer door to find that, while Vicki hadn't bothered to clean up the ice cubes, she _had_ refilled the tray.

This, however, was not his target. He reached further into the fridge until wrapping his fingers around a box of microwaveable sliders, then turned the box upside-down, making a Butterfinger bar drop out into his hand, and causing a wide grin to worm its way across Timmy's face.

Returning the box of frozen burgers to the freezer, the teen darted out of the kitchen and back into the living room, nearly somersaulting over the arm of the couch and landing on the middle cushion. He found he couldn't suppress his enthusiastic giggles as he excitedly fumbled with the wrapper, then sighed in relief as he pinched the excess wrapper tabs between the thumb and index finger of each hand.

With a quick(and somewhat rough) tug, Timmy tore the candy bar wrapper open... Sending bits of frozen Butterfinger exploding out in all directions, though many simply fell into a cold pile of chocolate and peanut butter shavings in his lap. "Wha?" The teen could do nothing but stare at his lap for several seconds, a truly dumbfounded expression on his face, as if he was trying to make sense of a difficult math equation, rather than his smashed candy bar.

"Y'know, this would be the part where I say something evil or mean, but all I can really say right now is that-" The voice came from behind the couch, followed by its red-haired owner vaulting over the back of said couch and landing on the cushion next to Timmy. "I wish I had a camera."

"But... I don't-" Realization suddenly hit the brunet like a truck, making him turn his gaze toward Vicki, now smiling at him evilly. "You...? You smashed a perfectly good and innocent Butterfinger, just so you could crush my dreams of eating some delicious candy?" The teen looked at his babysitter as if she was the devil incarnate, the act of denying herself a candy bar just so she could watch the despair on his face as the Butterfinger crumbled into nothing before him being the most evil thing he could think of someone doing.

"Jeez, Timmy, that look is almost enough to make me want to hug you and tell you everything's gonna be alright..." Vicki laughed, the sound being a far cry from her evil cackle that he was significantly more accustomed to.

"But... It's not gonna be alright! I think... I think my heart might be broken." Timmy dramatically placed a shaky hand on his chest. "Every second of life... Might not even be worth living without my Butterfinger! I don't think I can... Bear to go on!" The brunet slumped backward into the couch cushions, throwing his free hand over his eyes for good measure.

"Wow. Bravo, seriously." The red-head began clapping slowly as she scooted over next to Timmy, then reached down and took a handful of chocolate and peanut butter shavings from the teen's lap, emptying the handful of candy into her mouth. "You ever think about going to acting school? Cuz that was impressive."

Timmy released a loud huff from his nose as he sat up, taking a handful of smashed candy for himself. "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Vicki responded with a gleeful smile.

"Still can't believe you get me... I thought I had you this time!" The teen facepalmed, likely getting flecks of chocolate on his face as he did.

"'Fraid not, I know you a little too well Timmy." Vicki stuck her hand out and ruffled Timmy's hair in a somewhat condescending fashion. "That being said..." The red-head slid even closer, now leaning her left side against Timmy's right. "You got some chocolate on your face, so I think it'd be a good idea for you to grab a shower before bed... My offer still stands, if you catch my drift...?"

Rather than wait for an answer, Vicki once again stood up from the couch and stepped over to the stairs, this time stopping at the bottom of them to see if Timmy would indeed follow.

Seeing the lust in the girl's eyes, the teen didn't keep his babysitter waiting long as he hopped up from the couch, sending the remaining candy shavings all over the floor. Some treats... Were _far_ better than candy.

* * *

A/N: Was talking with a fellow writer as I was opening a Butterfinger, and take a guess at what happened? No, I didn't screw my babysitter, I'm twenty-two, and my girlfriend would be awfully pissed at me if I did. Anyway, this happened, and perversion power took over to make it more interesting.


End file.
